Ni de Oesed ni de Galadriel
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: Aquí no se muestran deseos o porvenires. Lamento decepcionarte porque con lo único que te encontrarás… será tu alma. ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por miedo? ["Terror en Fanfiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!"]


**Disclaimer:**

1-InuYasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

2-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

3-Este fic participa en el concurso de; "**Terror en Fanfiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!**".

El enlace al poll de votación lo dejo en mi perfil, lean los fics de las otras chicas, juro que esos son terroríficos al estilo Exorcista por que lo mío esta muy onda Actividad paranormal.

**P.D.**

El título, para los que no lo entendieron, hace referencia al espejo de Oesed de Harry Potter y al espejo de Galadriel del Señor de los anillos. El primero te mostraba tus deseos y el otro partes del futuro o cosas que podrían suceder.

Okay, sin más, gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ni de Oesed ni de Galadriel.<em>**

_«Si le cortas la lengua a un hombre no demuestra que estuviera mintiendo: demuestras que no quieres que el mundo oiga lo que pueda decir.»_

—_Choque de reyes, George R.R. Martin._

* * *

><p>Todas las respuestas están dentro de esta casa, lo único que debes hacer es entrar. No te preocupes, no hay trampa o cuota, solamente es necesario que poseas un espíritu valiente.<p>

Pero aclaremos algo; si deseas mantener tu corazón tranquilo no entres allí, escucha, no es simple palabrería ¿Le temes a lo que puedas encontrar? ¿A tu verdadera alma? Deberías hacerlo, porque no existe tal cosa como un alma pura… sólo unas menos pútridas que otras. Y si te reflejas en el espejo podrás descubrir tu verdadera esencia, solo que en esta enorme casa… ¿cómo saber cuál es el correcto? ¿Quién es el verdadero tú y quién es el impostor?

Aquí no se muestran deseos o porvenires. Lamento decepcionarte porque con lo único que te encontrarás… será tu alma.

* * *

><p>Se giró de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar a alguno de sus amigos pero no vislumbró más que el tétrico bosque, lleno de neblina, por el que acababan de cruzar. Era extraño, un momento caminaban todos juntos, conversando y riñendo tontamente (como siempre) cuando de repente, en lo que pudo haber sido una exhalación, se encontró sola. Bien, no debía estar nerviosa, probablemente se desvió un poco del camino debido a la neblina y no se percató de ello<em>, ¿tanto para que no escuchen tus gritos? <em>Se preguntó internamente. Tembló al sentir una ráfaga de aire ondear su falda y optó por enfocar su mente en una forma para salir de allí. Regresar estaba descartado; por lo espeso de la niebla, no podía decir si era de día o de noche pero tenía claro que retornar al pueblo más cercano le tomaría, por lo menos, un par de horas; entonces, decidió seguir a su instinto y continuó caminando en línea recta, sólo desviándose ligeramente para esquivar algún árbol.

Después de un rato caminando, la neblina se dispersó lo suficiente como para permitirla ver parte del camino delante de ella. Sintió que sus hombros se relajaban un poco al vislumbrar resplandor a unos cien metros de distancia. Tal vez era la otra aldea, lo más seguro sería esperar a sus amigos allí.

Cuando estuvo frente a "aldea" no pudo evitar su asombro; eso no era una aldea, no señor… era una casa. Una casa de espejos.

Dio un paso adelante, haciendo puños sus manos en la corta falda tableada. Su estómago se retorció, algo en sus entrañas le decía que no era sensato entrar, pero aquella casa era una maravillosa obra de arte, la cual Kagome tenía deseos de admirar detenidamente.

La casa bien podría haber pasado desapercibida para cualquier otro humano; pues se camuflaba perfectamente, reflejando todo lo que tenía a su rededor, pero no para Kagome.

Quedó de pie, frente a los escalones de la construcción y comenzó a subir uno por uno; no podía evitar la sensación de que escalaba el aire y que en cualquier momento caería. Al parecer la casa no tenía alguna puerta, por lo que siguió su camino. Parecería que simplemente estaba flotando, pues no se veían muros por ningún lado, lo único que delataba a los espejos eran los marcos, cada uno de estos diferente al otro y con deliciosas formas y grabados.

Giró sobre sí misma, encontrando únicamente su reflejo y el del misterioso bosque en los espejos. En cada uno de ellos lucía distinta, y no en el sentido amorfo que usualmente puedes ver cuando entras en la casa de espejos de cualquier parque de atracciones en Tokio. No, claro que no. En el Sengoku nada era como se suponía debía ser.

Era extraño, sino supiera que ocurría algo en ése lugar, pensaría que se trataba de su imaginación. Se detuvo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, no había nada raro en su reflejo, aparentemente pero si observabas detenidamente lo podías ver; su seño ligeramente fruncido, la boca en una línea recta. Kagome tocó su entrecejo pero lo sintió tan relajado como siempre. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando su otra yo le dirigió una media sonrisa de burla.

Ansiosa, como se empezaba a sentir, continuó caminando. Un zumbido se hizo presente en el enorme lugar y la chica por más que buscó no pudo encontrar de dónde provenía. Hasta que se dio cuenta, no eran zumbidos; eran murmullos. De ella, de Kagome, de las otras Kagomes.

La garganta se le secó con cada paso pero algo la hizo quedarse estupefacta. Vio por el rabillo del ojo, rojo y blanco.

¿Kikyō? Volteó la cabeza y se vio. No era Kikyō, sino ella misma con ropas de miko. Inconscientemente se acercó a la imagen que se le mostraba.

A cada segundo comprendía menos, ¿qué se suponía que era lo que buscaba mostrarle?

Con el mismo pensamiento, los murmullos disímiles cesaron, pero únicamente para volverse uno solo.

— _¿Qué esconde tu alma? _

Fue como escuchar una serpiente sisear a su presa.

— _¿A qué le tienes miedo? _—preguntó la Kagome vestida como sacerdotisa con el mismo tono bajo y seseante.

Los orbes zafiro la penetraron incluso a través del cristal, leyéndola. Se mordió la lengua, queriendo calmar el castañeo de sus dientes.

—_Tú lo sabes, dilo_ —musitó la otra Kagome.

—Kikyō —el nombre salió involuntariamente. Su reflejo sonrió con suficiencia y sangre comenzó a manchar el pulcro kosode. Justo como la herida de Kikyō.

—_Nunca podremos ser tan perfectas como ella… InuYasha nunca nos amará como a ella_ —habló tranquilamente la otra chica con ropas de miko mientras sacaba una daga de su manga—. _Ni vivas, ni muertas._

Kagome ni siquiera se pudo regodearse en su propio sufrimiento por lo dicho, pues se quedó pasmada al ver cómo su reflejo ponía la daga en su garganta y la cercenaba.

Dos gritos y el estruendo del cristal siendo roto la devolvieron a la realidad. Un eco reverberó por todo el lugar, su anterior compañera de conversación estaba hecha añicos. Por un momento su vista se nubló y sintió algo cálido recorrer su pecho pero de inmediato lo olvidó.

El zumbido reapareció por dos segundos para irse de nuevo.

— _¿Qué esconde tu alma?_

Esta vez, la voz, tan familiar para ella, se escuchó a su espalda.

— _¿A qué le tienes miedo?_ —susurraron a sus oídos.

Hizo sus manos puño y se percató de que había algo en ellas. Observó y encontró algo rojo; el haori de InuYasha. Involuntariamente, abrazó a su pecho la prenda, queriendo que el aroma del chico se impregnara en ella. Quería sentirlo cerca.

— _¿Qué tanto puede soportar un amor no correspondido? _—la Kagome del espejo parecía estar sosteniendo igualmente el haori, sólo que sus manos estaban vacías. Parecía en trance hasta que miró fijamente a Kagome. Dos pares de ojos iguales— _¿En qué momento amas tanto como para odiar?_

—No lo odio —afirmó Kagome, clavada en su lugar.

—_Odias lo que eres y no eres. Lo odias y te odias._

La chica del espejo desapareció y dejó en su lugar a un InuYasha en su forma yōkai. También, sin percatarse, de que el haori había sido sustituido por un arco y flecha. Su cuerpo se movió solo, y antes de que se diera cuenta, InuYasha ya estaba tirado en el suelo y con una flecha clavada en el pecho.

A Kagome le dolió como si ella también hubiera recibido el impacto, ¿por qué había hecho eso? No importa qué tan controlada la tuvieran, ella debió haber puesto resistencia. InuYasha nunca le haría daño, no importaba si era humano, hanyō o yōkai.

—_Aun así le temes… y te odias por eso. Es normal, un segundo en el cual no logre controlarse y di adiós._

—Esto no es real, no es InuYasha —se repetía Kagome como un mantra.

Otra vez, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose llenó el lugar. Kagome agradeció internamente el no tener que continuar viendo cómo los ojos sin vida de InuYasha la juzgaban.

— _¿Por qué esto no sería real? ¿Sólo porque no lo deseas? _—la voz de la que, suponía, era otra proyección suya, le acariciaba la nuca.

Había escuchado lo suficiente, arrancó a correr, en busca de una salida hasta que se topó de frente contra un nuevo espejo y cayendo de espaldas. De repente, la casa parecía haberse vuelto no más ancha que un corredor. Tenía que salir de ahí, en ese momento no soportaba verse. La imagen de sí misma en el suelo, con esquirlas de vidrio incrustadas en manos, piernas y casi cualquier parte de piel expuesta, era patética.

No había escapatoria, debía dar la vuelta e intentar por la entrada. Reanudó su frenética marcha con la ansiedad provocando un ligero temblor en sus piernas, podía sentirlas detrás suyo. Este tenía que ser otro de esos trucos en los que juegan con tu mente.

—_No nos culpes de tu propia locura. No intentes negar lo que viste, no hagas de esto un mal sueño. Ahora que conoces a tu corazón, ¿cuál es tu mayor miedo? _—Kagome se vio rodeada por sus reflejos y advirtió sus latidos taladrándole el pecho— _Es la única manera de salir_.

De nuevo se mordió la lengua. No quería decirlo, sería aceptar que todo lo que pasaba allí era verdadero. Sin embargo, aunque su mente lo tratara de negar, su cuerpo le decía otra cosa, por más que trataba de ignorarlo; su hombro derecho sangrada, su corazón dolía con cada palpitación y su garganta ardía.

—_Dinos… Kagome ¿a qué le temes?_

Su propia voz la aturdió, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar.

—A mí —murmuró finalmente y ni el estrépito de la casa quebrándose en torno a ella la regresó a la realidad. Seguía allí, sentada en medio de trozos de espejos. Todas sus heridas físicas habían desaparecido pero su mente seguía pérdida en algún lugar lejano en el cual no había nadie más que ella y el constante siseo de una nueva interrogante.

_¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por miedo?_

_._

_._


End file.
